The Reason Why - An Auslly Oneshot
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: This is a little oneshot I made awhile back. I lost the inspiration to finish, but I finally got it back. Austin and Ally think back to how they became who they are, and the reason why.


_**I do not own Austin and Ally… Guys I am so sorry for my delayed post on Love is a Four Letter Word. I'm in the process of writing chapter five right now. Any who haven't read it I would love if you gave it a try. I'm always open for criticism, it's how we all become better writers. This is a little one shot I made a few months ago… Tell me what you think! –KaitlynLovesYou**_

These were the moments I love her the most, when we sit at the piano together, and I'm practicing my new song. She gets so lost in the song she gets up and starts dancing to the music. She lets me sing by myself, as she spins herself around in circles.

_These are the moments I love him the most. He chooses the chick flick even though it is his least favorite. He holds me while I cry in his arms because Jack sacrifices his life for Rose. The best part is when I can't stop crying, so he spins me around and sings a silly song. _

These are the moments when she is the most beautiful. Her dad is away on business and her mom postpones leaving Africa again and she is sad. She feels alone so she cries. I hold onto her, rocking her back and forth. She's asleep in my arms with tear stained cheeks.

_These are the moments when he is the most handsome. We just got into a fight and he is pissed at us both. He punches the wall with all of his strength, but he refuses to walk away. He yells everything he has bottled up, his hair is a mess, and everything is out of place. But he still pulls me into his arms as a few tears shed. He looks at me with tear stained cheeks. _

These are the moments she really pisses me off. She is too damn nice. I get that Dallas is her friend, but he is visibly ogling every damn angle of her in that two piece. She knows it too; I can see the look in her eyes. It disgusts her. Will she do anything about it? No, and when I punch the ass hole in the eye she gets mad.

_These are the moments he really pisses me off. I just want to be alone; he has embarrassed me in front of others again. Yeah, he was looking at me. How else would we hold a conversation? Granted Dallas' eyes were travelling anywhere but to my eyes, but damn would it kill him to trust me for once? So now he is begging me to open the window and let him in._

These are the times I treasure her the most. My parents want me to move with them to Austria, Dez tried to have me stay with him but his parents would never go for it. She sat me down, and asked if I wanted to go. I told her even if she went I wouldn't want to go. An hour later she and her dad came over. They talked my parents into letting me stay with them.

_These are the times I treasure him the most. I'm home alone because dad left. He was already at Dez's house, but I hated being home alone and he knows that. He shows up in my room, effectively scaring the hell out of me, with take out and movies. _

These are the moments I'll never forget. She is working hard on a song she'll never show me. Her brows are furrowed because she can't figure out the next line. She nibbles on the eraser as she thinks. An exasperated sigh escapes her lips and she turns to me with a pout on her face.

_ These are the moments I'll never forget. He dances around the stage, singing to all of the girls. Then his eyes meet mine, and I'm dancing in the crowd. He sings to only me now. All eyes go back and forth between us as walks closer to me. He's right in front of me, dancing around me as the girls shriek in jealousy and their boyfriends look a little calmer. Just as he finishes the song he pulls me in for another kiss. _

These are the times I wish would never end. She has finally gotten over her stage fright with me by her side. We sing one of the first songs we wrote together. While she sings I see a spark in her eyes, I couldn't be more proud of her. When it is over, I pull her in for another kiss.

_These are the times I wish would never end. I've finally gotten over my stage fright thanks to him. We sang together, because I was too afraid to sing alone. He watched me sing the entire time, paying no mind to the people in crowd. When I finished the last line he pulled me into yet another amazing kiss._

These are the moments I fall in love with her even more. She's in a tank top and sweatpants and home alone. She calls me over for a serious talk. When I get there she has the new Zaliens game set up and pancakes waiting.

_ These are the moments I fall in love with him even more. I just started to find out I'm out of everything. I could never make it the ten minutes to the store. Trish is busy with Dez and I can't bring myself to break them apart. I walk out with a crimson blush on my face to see Austin leaving. Before he is out the door he asks "Need Midol too babe?"_

These are the moments I find my inspiration. She is why I sing. Ally Dawson is the reason I am a better me; and I love her all the more for it.

_These are the moments I find my inspiration. He is why I sing. Austin Moon is the reason I am a better me; and I love him all the more for it. _


End file.
